List of Sonic the Hedgehog characters
The following are a list of characters that have been featured in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Note that some may not be listed due to their absence on a Nintendo console. Protagonists Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of the series and debuted on the game of the same name. He's a blue hedgehog and is generally regarded as one of the most popular video game characters of all time. He's best known for his speed, which overtime seems to have increased. His first appearance alongside Nintendo characters (without bashing Sega) was in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games for the Wii, though his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl unarguably made a bigger splash among fans. Sega and Nintendo's partnership with the two aforementioned games, among many others (such as the Triforce arcade system), signifies to a great extent just how far the two companies' relationship have come in comparison to 10 years ago when they were competing for the top spot. Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower is one of Sonic's best partners and has been with the blue blur since Sonic the Hedgehog 2. It wasn't until the third installment would Tails, as he's better known, learned to fly using his two tails. His first appearance on a Nintendo owned console was Sonic Adventure 2: Battle for the GameCube, though perhaps even more surprising was his and the rest of the Sonic gang's appearance in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games where he was featured as a playable character. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna is a red colored character who first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. He has a short temper compared to the other protagonists of the series and is named after his large knuckles. His first appearance on a Nintendo owned console was Sonic Adventure 2: Battle for the GameCube. In the games that he's appeared in he commonly helps Sonic find the Chaos Emeralds, and will even occasionally have his own missions. Ever since Rouge the Bat first appeared in a game, the two have had a rivalry, perhaps because of how similar the two of them are. Knuckles along with most of the other Sonic characters all appeared together with the Mario cast for the first time in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Amy Rose Amy Rose is one of the star characters of the series who made her debut on Sonic the Hedgehog CD, though first made her appearance on a Nintendo console with Sonic Adventure 2: Battle for the GameCube (like most of the Sonic characters). She is perhaps best known for her giant mallet, her pink hair and her crush on Sonic, which unfortunately for her is not returned (Sonic simply views her as a friend). She, along with the rest of the Sonic cast, made their surprising debut alongside a Nintendo owned character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games for the Wii (later remade for Nintendo DS). Cream the Rabbit Big the Cat Silver the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog is a rival to Sonic. As of yet he has appeared in various Sonic video games, such as Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic Riders Zero Gravity, Sega Superstars Tennis, and even Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and as a cameo on the Green Hill Zone stage. In most of the previously mentioned games he plays a very minor role, usually playing the role of a cameo. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Silver the Hedgehog was planned to be included as a playable character, though was removed for unknown reasons. Nevertheless the player can still hack into the game and unlock him by doing so. Neither foe nor enemy Antagonists Doctor Eggman Appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nintendo and Sega surprised many fans when they had announced that Sonic the Hedgehog would appear as a playable character in the Wii video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It was announced months before the game was actually released, and was accompanied by a video of the character in action. Besides Sonic, there were a variety of other characters from the series who made an appearance as well, including: *Shadow the Hedgehog - Appeared as an Assist Trophy. *Knuckles the Echidna - Appeared in the background of the Green Hill Zone stage. *Miles "Tails" Prower - Appeared in the background of the Green Hill Zone stage. *Silver the Hedgehog - Appeared in the background of the Green Hill Zone stage. *There were a variety of trophies of Sonic characters as well, including Amy Rose, Blaze, Chao, Cream, Dr. Eggman, Knuckles, Jet, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Silver. * Category: Third party characters